Virtual Dragon's Christmas Eva Special
by Virtual Dragon of Oban
Summary: Im reely sorry that last night I didn't update. Details in ch. 2. All of this is Christmassy Oban stuff. Hope you enjoy! First chapter dedicated to crazyvegimab Second chapter dedicated ti digiwildfire. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, peoples! Wassup? The sky! Merry Christmas, everyone! This little special here is gonna be constantly updated throughout the night. About every hour or so, check back here to see whether or not the next chapter is up. Don't worry, my computer has this neat little thing called "Energysaver", which I can set to go off every hour, so if I doze off, it'll wake me up. Plus, I'll have the headphones on and the volume on maximum, so if I actually fall sleep, I'll be in for a VERY rude awakening. Besides, I don't want to sleep tonight-I-and my friends-every Xmas we stay up to see if Santa Claus is real. Oops-I'm ranting again. Oh, well. Enjoy!

Special Numero Uno: The Night Before Oban

'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the temple,

Nothing was stirring, though loud snores were ample.

Jordan was nestled all snug in his bed

While visions of Eva whizzed around in his head.

Stan and Koji were curled up together

On a soft recliner colored soft heather.

They had played 20 Questions till they'd dropped,

And on the floor lay a bowl of corn that was popped.

Now of course there was no tree to speak of,

But Eva knew how to out sneak of

The room that she shared

With Jordan, prepared

To "set up shop" under something that oil did not reek of.

The very next morning, while rubbing their eyes,

The rest of the Earth Team got a big surprise.

The halls had all been decked out in holly

The doorways with wreaths looked very jolly.

The Control Room had tinsel everywhere

On every counter, dashboard, screen and chair.

But the biggest wonder was still to come,

(No, it's not grandma's fruitcake drenched in rum)

In the main hangar, there was a large table

And from the stones hung 10 stockings of faux sable

The Arrow had plastic ornaments hanging out where they could

Many little lights were draped over the hood,

The guns, the turret, the hyperdrive case,

Everywhere else, every reachable place.

It was all quite remarkable, what Eva had done,

The rest of the Earth Team was quite simply struck dumb.

Then at last Jordan unfroze, and "Presents!" he cried,

And over to the cockpit of the Arrow he flied.

For there it was stuffed with shiny colored boxes

(Whoever had wrapped them were as clever as foxes)

Out popped the little Clan of five from nowhere

Just t give ol' Don Wei a scare.

With Kyrra in her Draconian form,

Kerrigan-a winged cat, seriously far from the norm,

Kay with her axe and in Minotaur garb,

And Boomer, with Chupacabrian tail barb.

Don Wei jumped back with a fear in his eyes

Never seen before, was a shock to the guys.

But he recovered, I'm sorry to say

And everyone had a fantastic celebration that day.

Millions of presents, miles high,

Pancakes, cider and apple pie

Ah, yes, everyone, even scroogey old Don

Had the best Christmas ever, on planet Oban.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh man! I am so sorry. My grandma locked me in my room and forced me to sleep! Again, I am SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! -bangs head- Oh well, guess I'm gonna miss Christmas.

Special Number Two: The Twelve Days of Oban

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me

A pilot in the Arrow Three.

On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Two matchmaking mechanics

And a pilot in the Arrow Three

On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Three tanks of oil

Two matchmaking mechanics

And a pilot in the Arrow Three

On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Four Oban birds

Three tanks of oil

Two matchmaking mechanics

And a pilot in the Arrow Three

On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Five golden race gates

Four Oban birds

Three tanks of oil

Two matchmaking mechanics

And a pilot in the Arrow Three

On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Six raving fangirls

Five golden race gates

Four Oban birds

Three tanks of oil

Two matchmaking mechanics

And a pilot in the Arrow Three

On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Seven evil Crogs

Six raving fangirls

Five golden race gates

Four Oban birds

Three tanks of oil

Two matchmaking mechanics

And a pilot in the Arrow Three

On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Eight qualifying pilots

Seven evil Crogs

Six raving fangirls

Five golden race gates

Four Oban birds

Three tanks of oil

Two matchmaking mechanics

And a pilot in the Arrow Three

On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Nine wannabe Avatars

Eight qualifying pilots

Seven evil Crogs

Six raving fangirls

Five golden race gates

Four Oban birds

Three tanks of oil

Two matchmaking mechanics

And a pilot in the Arrow Three

On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Ten giant beetles

Nine wannabe Avatars

Eight qualifying pilots

Seven evil Crogs

Six raving fangirls

Five golden race gates

Four Oban birds

Three tanks of oil

Two matchmaking mechanics

And a pilot in the Arrow Three

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Eleven crazy Nourasians

Ten giant beetles

Nine wannabe Avatars

Eight qualifying pilots

Seven evil Crogs

Six raving fangirls

Five golden race gates

Four Oban birds

Three tanks of oil

Two matchmaking mechanics

And a pilot in the Arrow Three

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me

Twelve of the Thirteen Elders

Eleven crazy Nourasians

Ten giant beetles

Nine wannabe Avatars

Eight qualifying pilots

Seven evil Crogs

Six raving fangirls

Five golden race gates

Four Oban birds

Three tanks of oil

Two matchmaking mechanics

And a pilot in the Arrow Three

Gasp, gasp. How will I keep up with this?!

-Virtual Dragon of Oban


End file.
